Remnants of Love: Forbidden Volume
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: When the Remnants of Love were written, there was a secret volume that was unknown to the public due to it's... erotic content. However, now the Volume has been unsealed, every chapter unique in it's own right. Certainly not safe for minors, contains adult content.
1. Coupled Quartet Part 1 (Yang Solo)

**Remnants of Love: Forbidden Volume**

 **Chapter 1- Flustered Firebird  
(Part 1 of Coupled Quartet)**

 **All characters and associated rights owned by Rooster Teeth.  
**

**RWBY**

Yang was... frustrated to say the least.

Here she was, no huntress jobs for nearly a month, nothing on tv, Zwei with Ruby on a walk, and Blake and Weiss on a long overdue date just for the two of them.

Yang knew married life would be interesting for a Huntress, but being a Huntress with three wives, one of whom just so happened to be your own sister, things became interesting AND complicated.

Couple that with all of them being beautiful to no end... and Yang quickly found her pants more and more constricting.

"Oh screw it" Yang said with a huff as she stood from the couch, unbuttoning and shoving her pants onto the floor, quickly stepping out of them, revealing her orange boxer shorts, currently resembling a circus tent more than underwear.

"Dammit, why oh why did Ruby have to shake her ass at me before she left? Stupid sexy little sister!" She grumbled as she pulled her shaft and balls out over the top of the waistband of her underwear, revealing a package that rivaled her for how gifted the busty blonde brawler was.

Yang knew that she was alone, so she had no shame as she stripped the rest of the way, tossing her clothes into the hamper in the laundry room, plopping onto the couch and stimulating the head of her dick while her other hand tended to a tender nipple.

Yang let the thoughts of Team RWBY's previous nights of passions come back to her, how good it felt to give and receive from her wives in equal measure, all four of them often utterly drained in every conceivable fashion after they had pumped load after load into each other.

The thought of those many nights of passion alone made Yang's hips jerk into her hand rapidly as she came, the arc of her cum flying high towards the ceiling, before landing squarely on her breasts and tummy, rapidly cooling on her skin.

Yang gasped and moaned as she let the afterglow wash over her, then took her finger to wipe up her cum to taste herself, as always, a little tangy, just how she liked it.

Two Hours Later and Yang had jacked herself off to every perverted thought that went through her head, but she was no closer to feeling fully satisfied. Oh sure, her erection had finally waivered to limpness, but her desire was still very much present in her mind.

It was a few moments after she sat up and started stretching her sweat and cum stained body that she heard the front door open, "I'm home!" Ruby called into the cottage, along with the round of exuberant barking that signaled Zwei was indeed with her.

Yang felt a wicked smile come over her face, "Welcome home Ruby" she called out, letting those all too underappreciated gears in her mind work, planning something special for her sister as she made a quick dash to the bedroom so that Ruby wouldn't see her in such a state, giggling to herself the whole way as she thought of the naughty things she was going to do to her beloved little sister, her third wife.

 **RWBY**

 **Haha! Here we go again my dear readers! Much like the original Remnants of Love, this series is a set of unconnected stories, unless otherwise noted, such as by identical titles with numbers or 'part 1,2,3' etc. in the title.  
In any event, Volume 5 is here, but again, no strict continuity to be followed here!  
And unlike the original Remnants of Love, as this chapter showed you, there will be quite the multitude of lewd content within these stories! Hope you all like it!**


	2. Coupled Quartet Part 2 (Enabler)

**Forbidden Volume Chapter 2  
Sister Shenanigans **

**(Part 2 of Coupled Quartet)**

 **-RWBY-**

Yang managed to get into the quartet of wives' bedroom, where she had to hold back the urge to both let out a joyful squeal and a groan of sexual frustration.

Her beautiful wife and baby sister was back, which was wonderful by itself, but just like that, the mere presence of the silver eyed woman had made her already jerked dick harder than a Grimm's bone armor.

And if she hadn't moved a little faster, her sister would have walked in on her stark naked on the couch. Granted, they had been in wedded bliss near three years now and been as intimate as incestuous sisters could be, but that still didn't mean that she wanted to upset her sister by being such a blonde bimbo. That was reserved for special occasions.

"Stupid boner, one of these day's I'll have to put a leash on you" she quipped to the throbbing rod between her legs as she looked between her abundant cleavage.

"Gah, how am I going to go out there without Ruby noticing? She's a little scatterbrained sure, but she's not stupid. And besides, I don't think she'd really mind... but I don't want to do this without some foreplay."

Then Yang remembered something. She went over to her personal section of the chest of drawers they shared and pulled out a long rectangular box.

Pulling the lid off the paper box, she smiled bashfully at the outfit. It was made to her measurements, just as Blake and Weiss had asked the tailors. It looked at first like your stereotypical maid uniform.

Of course, this was far from that.

The 'bodice' of the outfit was so low cut in the front that, as Yang put it on, she could do nothing but watch as her ample breasts bounced freely just above the ultra-lacy window that framed them.

As for the 'skirt', well, it was so short as to barely cover her bottom or crotch, and if she bent so much as the tinest bit forward or back, the frilly lace trim at the bottom would effortlessly ride up the side she leaned towards, giving any potential viewer an unobstructed view.

Cap all of that off with white thigh high stockings with black garters and matching garter belts, along with matching bicep length gloves, and Yang looked the perfect image of a fetish maid ripped out of an erotic dream.

And as for any undergarments, the outfit came with none, leaving her going commando. Yang supposed she could put a pair on, but she thought better of it. At this rate it would just cram herself into a vastly uncomfortable space.

She elected for the time being just to tuck her unwavering erection into the band of her skirt, leaving her balls dangling just above the bottom of the skirts frilly edge.

Yang noted, with a minor blush and giggle that, if she walked fast enough, the speed of her walking might make them slap against her thighs in a very erotic bit of percussion.

"OK, deep breath Yang Xiao Long-Schnee-Belladonna-Rose, time to surprise your lovely sister and beloved wife~!"

~o~

"Oh man, why did I have to pop a stiffie now?! I wasn't even thinking of Yang's bootie... ok yes I was, but still!"

Zwei, sitting on his doggy bed let out a reassuring bark. Ruby smiled at him, "Thanks Zwei, I'll be ok. You go ahead and get some sleep." Zwei, ever the clever dog, barked affirmative and proceeded to lay on his side adorably, Ruby coming over to pet the tired dog lovingly as he swiftly fell asleep. "Good boy" she lauded to him, tiptoeing out of the living room and into the kitchen.

As she stepped into the kitchen, Ruby huffed as she felt herself rub against the fabric of her panties. She was in multiple senses not as gifted as Yang, but as her wives often said, that was certainly not a problem whatsoever, since her smaller frame kept her assets perfectly proportioned, and just right for her nessecity of high speed.

That being said, she was proud that she had developed very nicely, a firm, full bust sitting on her chest, a round, heart shaped bottom that drove her beloveds absolutely nuts, and of course, as she affectionately referred to it, her 'concealed weapon' that was more than big enough to do the job when called for.

She just wished that the 'barrel' of her special gun didn't get so tricky to conceal sometimes.

And yes, childish though it may be, Ruby found it hard to refer to it without code words, since, to her knowledge, her and Yang were the only girls from Patch packing heat, so she had learned early on to be... discreet.

That said, Ruby was glad she hadn't really had to deal with it being a problem until... after her second year at Beacon.

It was by then that team RWBY had secretly started dating each other at once, unbeknownst to anyone but a select few professors, whom decided to keep their secret, as they saw such a rare form of love between teammates as a wonderful thing.

With the her then girlfriends and now wives, Ruby had been able to, tend to her sudden onset of desires in something of a controlled environment, and the three of them were more than happy to reciprocate, Yang even teaching Ruby some much needed tips on how to keep it in your skirt, both literally and figuratively.

As Ruby thought back on this, she heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Yang? Is that you?" "Yep, be out in a minute honey~" came a singsong voice. Ruby arched a red-tinted black eyebrow, but shrugged her shoulder as she grabbed a raw strawberry and started to nibble the savory fruit. "K."

As Yang stepped in, Ruby started to speak "How was your d-" she was floored when she saw her sister, her beloved, beautiful, inhumanly wonderful wife, in this pure sex dream of an outfit come to life.

"How may I serve you, mistress~?" Yang said in a voice that let Ruby know immediately that Yang was totally in control, despite the words she had used. Well, that and the predatory smile she had across her lips.

"U-u-u I don't-"

"Aw, Mistress, are you coming down with a case of the stutters? Here, let your dear maid Yang take care of that."

And without a moment's hesitation, Yang closed the gap, and locked her beloved in a kiss that rivaled her own internal fire.

As if to stoke Ruby's own furnace, Yang's gloved right hand went under Ruby's skirt and began massaging the outline of Ruby's shaft through her panties.

Ruby moaned into Yang's mouth and instinctively rolled her hips towards her sister's hand, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, throwing any and all caution to the wind as she decided to enjoy the surprise.

Ruby moaned louder into the kiss as she was rubbed through her panties, humping her sister's hand as her face flushed unashamedly.

When the two finally broke the kiss, Yang smiled and whispered, "Would mistress enjoy... direct contact?"

Ruby nodded emphatically, making Yang break out into a full blown grin as she knelt, pulling down Ruby's panties and unbuckling her skirt, leaving the younger dick bearing girl bottomless from the hips down.

The more slender erection was indeed at full mast, throbbing and already leaking pre-cum from the tip, Yang kissing the fluid from the end, making a shiver reverberate throughout Ruby's body.

Yang's own erection neared a foot in length with an inch and a half thickness, Ruby's was no less impressive despite it's more compact nature, a full nine inches and nearly an entire inch thick, and they were both positively throbbing.

And the moment Yang saw that rod of flesh from between her sister's legs, she immediately took her breasts and wedged Ruby's penis lovingly between what her wives affectionately called her 'chest pillows'.

Ruby looked down at Yang with a cute smile, blushing madly as she bit her lip, trying her hardest not to hump too hard against Yang, knowing that if she did she would risk jabbing Yang in the face. Horny and all too eager, she still wanted to make this just as enjoyable for Yang as it was for her, a thought that came from so long as both a team leader and sibling.

Ruby whimpered as she felt an orgasm began to stampede through her, Yang noting with delight as she felt the surging blood flow, knowing her dear Grimm Reaper would soon be covering her face and chest with that hot spunk she loved so much.

And indeed, Ruby let loose with a veritable volley all over the blonde bruiser's face and chest, painting her tanned skin with splashes of white.

Ruby's knees shortly gave out, but Yang was able to catch her in the nick of time, holding her sister-wife in the traditional bridal style, one arm behind Ruby's shoulders, the other under the knees.

"It's ok Mistress, Yang's got you" she confided as she kissed her sister on the lips, letting Ruby taste a little of herself that still lingered there.

"Y-yang" Ruby barely managed to squeak out, "Yes, mistress?" Yang replied.

"Please take me to bed, I really need you to take me, please"

Yang understood the double meaning right away. "Of course."

Yang was gentle and delicate as she carried Ruby through their home to the bed, laying her down and helping the blushing rose undress, until she was bare on the bed spread.

Yang herself stripped until she was in naught but her Stockings, garters and the associated belts, and the gloves.

She then shuffled onto the bed, kissed her beloved sister, and plunged her long, throbbing length into her fully in a fell swoop.

Her curtain of golden locks hung over them like a wave of sunshine, and as she plunged in and out, resplendent silver met royal purple, nothing between them but unabashed, unrestrained love.

Their voices cried out for each other over and over, their hands finding each other's bodies, Ruby's nails digging into Yang's back, Yang's hands fisting the sheets beside her beloved sister-wife's head.

The blonde felt Ruby's semi hard dick flop between them with each thrust, Ruby letting herself be at Yang's total mercy.

"Ya-ya-yang! I'm gonna-gonna!" "Me too!"

They both cried out as they simultaneously grabbed the other in a passionate hug and kissed with fever-like passion, both of their Semblances kicking in out of instinct, Ruby's hips firing at high speed and Yang's eyes glowing like molten lava as her hair lit up the room. The two orgasmed at once, utterly exhausting themselves in the process with the ferocity of their passions.

Were it not for the fact that the two also passed out in that exact moment of orgasmic bliss, they would have heard the door close and a pair of voices announce "We're home!"

Blake then sniffed the air and blushed, her ears turning backwards and flattening against her head in bashful embarrassment. "Um... wow."

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Ruby and Yang seem to have... gotten carried away" Blake said as diplomatically as she could, Weiss letting out a sigh as she understood. "Typical. Well, I guess we'll just have to have our own fun tonight, won't we my little kitten?"

"Absolutely, my wonderful Snow Queen."

But that, is a story for another time.

 **-RWBY-**


	3. Bathing Beauties (Enabler)

**Bathing Beauties**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega**

 **X RWBY X**

Yang huffed as she chucked her shirt and pants into the laundry bin, weary from a long day of Grimm hunting, her aura having nearly tapped out on her after fighting a whole den of Deathstalkers singlehandedly.

"Note to self, go and report that den first thing tomorrow" she said as she stretched, her violet bra and panties standing out against her lightly tanned skin.

She checked her mechanical arm, seeing a small scratch in the paint.

"Ah crap, it takes forever to touch it up."

She sighed and turned on the bathtub's faucet, the water turning to it's hottest rapidly, small wisps of steam seeping out into the large bathroom.

The tub quickly filled, allowing Yang to ease into it after removing her undies, the water just high enough with her in it to come just under her ample bust.

She dropped a small bath bomb in and waited for it to dissolve, the scent of cherry blossom petals filling her nose as the water turned pink.

"Ow" she groaned as she popped her neck, still feeling the stiffness of having to Suplex a smaller Deathstalker by it's tail.

She heard the front door of the house open, a short bark letting her know that Ruby and Zwei had come back from the store.

"We're home!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"I'm in the bath, Ruby!" Yang called out.

"Can I join you?"

"Does Obleck drink too much coffee? YES! Get your cutie booty in here!"

Ruby quickly put away the groceries and put out some food for Zwei, speeding off to the 4 person bathroom, seeing the glorious sight of her sister, glistening, bared to the very world and an utterly hungry look in her eyes.

Ruby stripped off in a flash, climbing into the tub and kissing her sister for all she was worth, which was a lot.

"MHHH, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So, um..."

"Yeeeees?" Yang drew out with a smirk.

"M-may I... suck them... please?"

The older sister smiled as she nodded, happy to see that her sister, while eager, was just as bashful about this as ever.

Soon after, Ruby had both of those pendulous breasts in her hands, pressing the slightly browned nipples together in order to suck on them both at once. Cute little moans of satisfaction from the crimsonette, while the blonde let out gasps and 'ahs' from her mouth as she was suckled.

Yang was in a sense glad that Ruby was so timid to start, it meant she was very gentle with her nipples. That didn't mean Ruby was a slouch at sucking tit, oh no. Ruby simply liked dragging it out, helping her beloved big sis get off on it as much as possible.

"You are doing so well, my little pet rose" Yang said softly into Ruby's ear.

Ruby, through the mass amount of tit flesh, managed to hum something that sounded like "fhank fou Mftrss".

It was a mutual relationship, both of them switching from Mistress and Sub as they desired, knowing that it was better to share the controls than it was to have one at them all the time.

And currently, Yang was enjoying the benevolent Mistress role. With how Ruby was tending to her, she decided it was best to ride it out for now.

Weiss and Blake were on a diplomatic mission to Menagerie, so for the meantime, it was just them.

"Imagine what people would say if everyone else knew our little secret" Yang whispered in Ruby's ear. "The great team RWBY, a team made up of a bunch of polyamorous girls, two of whom are sisters."

Ruby shuddered, the somewhat taboo nature of it all bringing her some sort of thrill.

Yang placed her hands on her sweet sister's bottom, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

"Don't be shy, just sit back and suck my tits all you want, my dear pet."

Ruby went to work in earnest on her sister's chest, as well as grinding herself against her wife, the pink water around them sloshing with each movement of her hips.

Taking the hint, Yang acquiesced to her sister's grinding, placing herself in position to somewhat scissor with Ruby. The double stimulation was enough to make them both moan loud enough for it to echo off the bathroom walls.

In no time at all, both were moaning so much, and in Ruby's case, so hard, that all they could do was scissor earnestly against each other.

Soon, they were both brought to their inevitable climax, and the both of them settled back into the still warm but sullied bath water.

"Um... sis? Are you ok?" Ruby asked as she noticed Yang's head was back against the lip of the tub.

"Yeah, just needed a minute to breathe. That was amazing."

"OK… um… can we cuddle in bed tonight? I've been really lonely while Blake, Weiss and you have been gone."

"Yeah, no problem at all, my sweet sister wife."

Soon enough, after a proper shower with a bit of kissing thrown in for good measure, the two were soon in bed, bared to each other, skin on skin, snuggled into each other's warmth. It wasn't long before they went to sleep together, waiting for the next few days when their loves would return. 

**X RWBY X  
Well… this is… awkward. I am honestly very upset with myself that it took me this long to even write anything again, but work, school and a few bouts of depression and anxiety seem to have that effect.**

 **Still, despite my issues, I am glad I have received support from my readers such as you reading this right now. So from the bottom of this madman's mind, thank you.**

 **No idea when I'll be writing or posting next, so please do follow my account and send a review my way in order to tell me what you thought, both positive and negative. Every little bit counts.**

 **Till next time my friends, take care.  
**


End file.
